The amulet, The new Sawada tsunayoshi
by kokorobreak
Summary: Basicly about a girl going into the Khr world. Becoming Sawada Tsunayoshi. And not only facing Tsuna's problems. But also knowing of the ones in the real world. Better Summary inside. OC AU. Parings in later chapters
1. Start

VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! I decided to make my own Khr fanfiction, because you know I can. It's my first fan fiction but I hope you enjoy it. Ah, Please note I'm Dutch and have dyslexia so my grammar kind of sucks…

Summary: Anna Butler(OC) is a big Khr fan. She goes to a recently opened shop in her town, Her eyes fall one an amulet, The show owner tells her that if she buys the amulet she can let one of her wishes fulfilled. She wishes to become Tsunayoshi Sawada . And this is where she takes Tsuna's place in the katekyo hitman reborn universe. OC AU(kinda)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn. Because if I would… IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO FREAKING GAAAAAY.

Warning: She turns into a boy so maybe Yaoi in later chapters.. Wait does that even count as Yaoi?

Rated: T, Language.., Violence in later chapters

Side note: The beginning takes place somewhere in the netherlands, (so note to use of a dutch name)

* * *

Prologue:

Why did my friend had to drag me to the mall? The new chapter of katekyo Hitman reborn was released today, and I want to read it! Ehh… Might as well check if the library finally has some manga. I mean it's a relatively big library and they own no manga! And there airs almost no anime on television! My country must hate Japan…

'Anna? What are you spacing out for? Let's go to that recently opened shop. You know the *wereldwinkel.' **Roos said. Roos grabbed my hand and we entered the shop. We looked around in the shop when my eye felt on an amulet… 'OMG! That looks just like the Vongola chest!' I blurted out.

'Ah that?' The shop owner said. 'That Amulet is from Italy, Rumours said that that amulet can fulfil one wish if you cary it alongside you at all times..' The shop owner continued. 'It's from Italy? Awh hell yeah I'm buying this!' I said. The shop owner took the amulet from the display. 'Well then, Then I'll wrap this up for you.' He said with a friendly smile.

'How much will this cost?' I asked, please be under the 20 euros. Please be under the 20 euros. 'Ah, Well 25 euros, But I'll give you a discount. 10 Euros.' He said. 'Really? Sweet.. but why?' I gave him the 10 euros. 'Well. I just took a liking to you.' He said. His smile reminded me of the kyudaime. 'Ah wait, Girl. You have to hold on to the amulet tonight when you're sleeping.' He said. For the last time I thanked the man and Roos and I walked out of the shop.

'Don't you think that guy looked like the kyudaime?' I asked roos happily. 'Anna, please don't involve me in your useless anime fantasizes.. Anyway, want to go for some Ice-cream? It's my treat..' 'Awh hell yeah! I want banana flavour. 'You always take banana' 'Yeah because it's len x kaito'(VOCALOID FTW) 'Anna.. You…'

* * *

TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIP ~ That night in Anna's room:

I am seriously hungry.. Damn parents…. Not allowing me to snack anymore because my brother is too fat… The amulet is pretty cool tough. I feel like I'm part of the vongola. I look at the Tsuna poster on my door. He's too freaking sexy in his HDW!

Wait! I shouldn't fangirl so much anymore… It's unhealthy to fangirl over non-existent things as roos likes to call it. Damn her. Calling my obsession over Anime useless..

Anyway, Let's check if this amulet can actually do something. Although I highly doubt it. It's fun to believe in something. I laid down on my bed, hugging my Tsuna plush which I was able to obtain at my very first convention last month.

I tough about being Tsuna.. Becoming Jyuudaime. And slowly I fell asleep…

* * *

TIMESKIP: The next morning..

'Tsu-kun! Wake up for breakfast' an unfamiliar voice said. 'Huh? I'm pretty sure I'm home alone in the mornings.. WAAAAITTT! No way that can be true? Slowly I noticed this wasn't my bed… Nor my ceiling. I hurried out of the room searching for the bathroom.

I opened the first door I saw and-

LUCKY! I found the bathroom in one try. I looked into the mirror, and instead of my normal curly orange hair I had Brown gravity denying hair. Instead of my green eyes I had Chocolate brown ones. Did I really? I looked in the pyjama pants I was wearing…. I had a dick… I had a freaking dick…. I could finally fulfil my dream of being gay? 'FUCK YEAH!'

I put on some clothes I found in my new room. I noticed I still had the amulet. And I decided not to take it off at any time. I had to protect it. I was now Sawada Tsunayoshi, And the amulet is the prove of it….

* * *

So… Her new daily life will start in the next chapter eh?

Tell me your opinion about the story^J^.

*Dutch for world shop

**typical Dutch name, means rose


	2. Reqeust and Reborn

So yeah, chapter 2. Sorry for the short chapters I'm lazy., I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn and I never will.

Warnings: Language, Violence.

Rated: T, To be save

* * *

'Tsu-kun, You're going to be late for school' The same voice said. Ah wait, That's Nana of course. 'Ah, Yeah I'm coming mum!' Alright, that sounds weird. Calling her my mum. But I have to get used to this..

Alright, So I'm guessing this is the beginning of the manga, and reborn comes this afternoon. It happened like that in the manga right? Yeah! It happened that way. I walked down the stairs, and walked in to the kitchen, 'Hi.. mum.. I'm going to be late so I'm going to skip breakfast to day..' I said. 'You shouldn't do that Tsu-kun, It's unhealthy you know!' Nana said, She threw a piece of toast. 'Here at least eat that!' She said. 'Uhm, Alright Bye!'

I walked out of the house, With a piece of toast in my mouth, This is so freaking clichéd, But I love it. I started walking faster, Or else I was going to be late. I might be Tsuna now. But I'm never late. Never! Shit. Where Is namimori middle?

'Bang' I heard a loud bang, and a shock of pain went threw me. and suddenly I remembered. Okay what the hell just happened? Hmm, Never mind. I don't want to be late, NEVER!

* * *

~ At the school entrance

I walked into the school entrance. 'You, herbivore you were almost late. Kamikorousu.' OMG is dat? Hibari! I love his catchphrase but at first I tough it meant Kill god because Kami means god and korousu means Kill. So I don't really get I'll bite you to death.

'Yo Hibari, You wouldn't do that!' I happily said. Ah shit wait I'm supposed to be afraid of him… But after all that fan fiction with him as an Uke….

'He He… Talked back to Hibari-san?' 'Has Dame-Tsuna lost him mind?' All the students who witnessed the act were shocked, Someone actually talked back to hibari. And not only that! It was Dame-Tsuna of all people.

Hibari's Expression showed that he was surprised, But he regained his feet vastly 'Ho, You're quite interesting.. Hmmp, I'll let you go this time. Herbivore..'

I entered the school, And I heard yet another boom Witch was followed be pain. 'Damn this hurts' I walked to the my classroom and sat down. Wait.. How did I know where the classroom was… The boom of course! Oh god I'm slow…

* * *

~ In class.

I can't concentrate.. I started thinking. How the fuck could this happen? I hope this isn't just the best dream I ever had. I hit my self in the face, Ouch. I should really stop doing that. Nope not sleeping.

'Sawada, If you have time to hit yourself, Solve this problem. The student laughed. 'Yeah, dame-tsuna solve it! Pfft. Laugh.. While you still can! Wait.. Damn I attracted the teachers attention. 'Alright I'll solve it.

I walked toward the cupboard, alright what do we have here _x ² + 12x + 20 = ? _

Wow, That's simple. I had the highest grade at this stuff in the other world_. (x +10)(x +2)_ I filled in on the board. Thank you mister dashtrouwhit, for being such a lousy teacher and being a sadist and a masochist at the same time you made me study stuff we didn't have to know yet on my own last year.

'That.. That correct Sawada..' The teacher said, Both the teacher and the students were stunned. 'Dame-tsuna solved the problem?' 'Impossible…' 'Is the world going to end today?' pfft that's right.. I solved it bitches.. 'Well then, I'll go back to my seat now.

* * *

~At lunch

I was sitting on the roof, I've never been on a school roof, because we would have been expelled if we would. That's what I love about Japan. I looked at the bentou nana had gave me. It made food look so beautiful. I was used to simple plain sandwiches with meat, a lot of meat. God do I love meat.

I tried to eat my food but eating with chopstick's was so damn hard. 'How am I supposed to eat with this?' I blurted out.

'Sawada-san?' I heard a voice calling me from behind. It was kyoko. 'sasagawa-san?' I saw her best friend was with her but I forgot her name. 'Uhm… Please call me Kyoko!' She looked at me. 'Alright.. Kyoko-chan.. You can call me Tsuna. Is there something you want?' I asked her.

'Uhm well There is something I want you to help me with..' She shyly grabbed my hand. Wow, Place please! 'What might that be?' I replied to her. 'Can you.. Can you stop mochida-senpai from hitting on me!' 'Kyoko! What makes you think Dame-Tsuna could do something like that?' The girl said, She was surprised be kyoko's request.

Did she just call me Dame? Oh I'll show her! 'Hana-chan, Tsuna-san had made a change lately! I  
know he can do this! 'Oh alright Kyoko-chan I'll help you.' I determent looked up to the sky. 'But it'll have to wait until tomorrow okay?

'mnn' She nodded. 'I understand'.

* * *

~At home.

'Mum, I'm home.' I went upstairs, laying my bag next to my bed. 'Tsu-kun ? Could you come down for second. I just got upstairs dammit! 'Hai, what is it?' Next to nana was standing a baby in a fedora. 'There was this amazing ad for a home tutor, and I decided to get you one.' She happily said. 'His name is reborn, And this is Tsuna mister Reborn.'

'Ciaussu, Reborn!' I said. Wait Shit shit shit shit I shouldn't have done that! Oh dammit he frowned! I'm done for! 'You… Never mind. Come upstairs with me dame Tsuna.' I followed reborn to my room. 'I don't know why you used my greeting but I wouldn't do it again if I where you. I'll kill you the next time.' He Said. Oh god I'm done for…

'Anyway, I'm supposed to train you to become Volgola Jyuudaime. The tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola Famiglia. You're the only heir left. You're related to the famiglia because primo left to japan. ( You know the whole story) ' 'Oh fuck Yeah I've been waiting for this' And he raised an eyebrow again. I'm supposed to beat you in form so the training begins now.

'Interesting kid. This could be fun…' Reborn tough to himself.

End of chapter, What do think?

Oh and thanks to all the people who have read the first chapter. *someone actually read it*:D.

And I am once again terribly sorry for my grammar and spelling errors *blame it on the dyslexia*

So what do you think for parings? I myself am a big fan of Tsuna x Byakuran.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Thank you guys for reviewing, I'll be sure to try to rush it less. And I hope you enjoy reading it. I wrote this while listening to lavender town theme( my friend gave me a challenge, If I listen to the song for an hour she's going to give me 5 euro's.)

Summary: First chapter(maybe a bit OOc btw)

Disclaimer: I don't own khr, I still don't and I never will.

Warnings: Violence and language (because Anna likes to curse).

That night:

The training was this intense in the first chapters? My whole body hurts! And this is just the first day. I am sorry Tsuna for thinking you whined to much in the beginning. Damn you reborn! And your awesome fedora…..

I took the amulette from my neck. It really looks like the vongola chest. 'Oi, Tsuna what do you have there?' 'Fuck' what am I supposed to say? I can't just say I'm a girl from another dimension?

Fuck fuck fuck. 'Uhm, This is….' I quickly shoved the amulet in a pocked. 'Ne, Reborn tell me something about Italy.' I quickly asked. 'Don't change the subject, how did you get that?' 'Shit, Fuck.' I'm screwed… 'Oi, Dame-Tsuna you should curse less.' Reborn said.

Wait… He got distracted This is my change! 'Yes of course! I'll stop right now. But I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep now. OK? Yes? Good. Good night' I quickly hid my face under my pillow and I pretended to sleep.

Reborn's P.O.V:

Nice played Dame-Tsuna, But I'm definitely going to find out what you're hiding.

Around 2 Am (still in reborn's P.O.V.)

'Nyaaa…. Gay harem….. hanyaaa…..' I heard Dame-Tsuna sprouting out demonic rumble. The guy talks in his his sleep huh, This could be fun. 'Hanyaa.. Nothing… Better… Than… Yaoi…' Yaoi? He's gay*? Well I didn't expect that.. You're full of surprises huh?

'Nyaa…. Tsuna.. Riding.. Dino…..' What? Did he just.. Say Dino… Impossible? Right…? He couldn't know thát dino. Right?

'Squalo… Xanxus… Gay.. Varia…' He…No.. I must report this to nono!

That morning:

'Hiiee' What's the time? I reach for my telephone next to my bed… Where is that stupid thing? Not here… And that was when it hit me. Oh right… yeah I'm in the reborn! World.. In that case where's the damn clock around here? Oh an alarm clock.. It's already that time?! CRAP Got to hurry! What I didn't noticed was that reborn hadn't been home.

At school.

I slowly took my seat and that was when kyoko and hana walked up to me. 'Etou… Tsuna-san. Are you going to help me with him now?' Kyoko shyly asked, She was blushing heavily. 'But of course kyoko-chan. But where is the kendo club again?

'You forgot? That's odd.' And that was when the same thing as yesterday happened. 'Damn that hurts' 'Uhm, Tsuna-san. Maybe you shouldn't curse so much.' She looked away. Shit. Maybe I really should curse less. I should use a replacement word… Like… an awesome dutch word… Yeah that would be cool… something like.. Ah why don't I just use troep**? Yeah that'll do.

'You're tight kyoko-chan. Oh I remembered where the kendo club is. I'll take care of your affairs, So you just wait here ne?' I said with my byakuran smile. 'A..Alright Tsuna-san. Thanks'

At the kendo club.~

Okay.. I'm actually scared… Shit why did I agree to this again? Here goes nothing… 'Yo, Mochida-chan. Stop hitting on kyoko-chan wil you? She's annoyed by it.' Damn Why did I have to –chan him? Am I out of my freaking mind!?

'What did you just say Dame-Tsuna?! You want some beating huh?' Mochida was seeing red of anger. 'I'll be the one to give beating. You troep!' I replied, Oh god dammit. I shouldn't have said that. 'After school at the kendo club. You better be there Sawada. It's on.' He tried to look calm but you could see the anger in his eyes. 'Oh it on, Troep!' And with that I run out of the kendo club.

Last class~

Oh god where did I get myself in? The whole school, is talking about my after school affairs with mochida. Ah crap I'm scared… Oh wait I have an iron punch. I'm safe.. I'll life another day~' Whoohoo!'

'Sawada! Keep the sound down! Unless you want to solve this question of course.' The teacher said. Wait.. Dammit.. 'Nah I'm fine Sensei..' I said with a smile. Wait a minute… HOW THE FOCK CAN I READ AND SPEAK JAPANESE?!

After school~

I was waiting in the kendo club room. Where is that damn Mochida. 'So dame-Tsuna you came after all.' That voice could only belong to one person. I turned around. Yup It was him.. 'Yo, Mochida-chan. I see you also Didn't chicken out, I'm happy. I let out small giggle. Damn me and my love for ridiculing people…

'Alright sawada.. Here is a bamboo sword.. I challenge you to a duel for the love of kyoko-chan.' He said. 'Wowwowwow… Mochida-chan.. You're getting me wrong here, I'm not interested in kyoko in that way. I just want to protect her from you. Because you're annoying.. And you should feel bad about yourself.' I said.

'You don't really mean that sawada! Kyoko is perfect! Every boy is interested in her!' Yeah.. I'm not really boy.. 'Anyway, Here goes nothing.' Mochida hit me hard with the sword. And that was when it struck me. We're not fighting with fist.

We're fighting whit bamboo sword's. And I can't use swords properly. I can't win this! I broke a promise..? I didn't keep my word? I lied?

'Oi, Tsuna use your dying will to this.' The voice came from above.. It was.. Reborn.. With the gun.. Oh shit I don't want to be in my boxers! Nooooo. Reborn shut the gun and.. 'REEEEEEEEBOOORRRRNNN! I'll defeat mochida-chan with my dying will!' My clothes magicly disappeared.. I took the bamboo sword from the ground, And hit Mochida arm. 'Auch.' He dropped his sword and I took it from him. And with amazing speed I hit him with his sword in my left hand. And my own in my right hand. He tried to defence himself but he failed. And at last he fell down.

I returned to normal and fell to the ground. People where gasping all around me. Dame-tsuna had defeated the kendo captain.. This couldn't be real right..

'Hmppf Nice one Dame-tsuna.' Reborn said

What I didn't notice was that a certain bomber had been watching the fight….

*Yes Reborn in this fanfcition reborn knows what Yaoi is.

** Means Trash.

Please Review. It makes me happy.


	4. Gokudera!

Hi people, Thanks for revieuwing and reading. It makes me really happy when I see people actually read my fan fiction. Oh I've been in a pool for the first time in a year this weekend. I taught of the plot of the chapter there. While screaming kyoukugen on the water slide of course.( don't ask why I did this. I don't even know –J-)

* * *

Summary: Too lazy to type again, check the first chapter. Maybe a bit OOC, Thing happen in a different way than the original story, I don't want to spoil to much but Anna/Tsuna will meet some characters much sooner.

* * *

Warning: Violence, Yaoi fangirl, Language.

* * *

Disclaimer: Even if Gokudera would fall out of the sky, Even if byakuran would by me a sorbet, Even if mukuro would transfer into my class and stalk me, And even if yamamoto would teach me the sword, I still wouldn't own Khr.

* * *

'Ngh'I could feel light shining on my closed eyes. Damn light if there's one thing I can't stand than it would be waking up in a lighted area. I opened my eyes with a bit of annoyance, And I was shocked with what I saw. I was floating in a sea of light. Soft bet yet terrifying light. The fuck? I must be dreaming right. Okay just slab yourself Anna. 'Smack' DAMNIT I shouldn't use a fist anymore. Okay so apparently I'm not dreaming. 'So what the fuck is going on in that case?!'

'Bang' Auch, my head hurt again. Why does this keep happening?! Poor me. And that was when I noticed to vongola crest right before my eyes. I didn't notice the presence of someone behind me. I was too shocked. You are Tsunayoshi-kun, Anna-chan. And Tsunayoshi-kun is You.' Someone whispered in my ear. I quickly turned around but I could only see a disappearing silhouette of a man. Even though it was just a silhouette, I was captivated who was this handsome man? 'Who..Who are you?' I asked.

'And do you want to be part of my gay harem? Shit. Why did I have to say that? I really am an idiot. The man simply laughed, and his silhouette was all gone. My surroundings turned into what looked like my old hanging place in the real world. And that was when I heard a voice bellow me saying: 'I don't know Roos, It seems we are the only ones who can remember Anna.' 'It feels like I'm going crazy Tim! I'm sure Anna exist! I bought her ice-cream the other day!'

Is that? Roos and Tim? Wha… They are talking about me.. 'Guys!' I screamed. 'Ro..Roos did you just hear something? 'Ye..Yeah.. It was really faint but it sounded like Anna' They… The fuck is going on? 'Guys! I'm here dammit.' 'I heard something again Tim.'

'me too.. A..Anyhow, I think we should go to Joyce and Lucy, They were good friend with Anna too. I have a feeling they might remember her too.' Tim said he was shivering. 'Ye..Yeah you're right. But I only know where Joyce lives. But I've never met Lucy, Tough Anna talked about her allot.'Roos replied 'No worries, Anna introduced her to me and Lucy showed her house to us.' 'Alright let's go to them tomorrow.'.. 'WAKE UP'

* * *

A brute voice waked me up. Before me was standing Gokudera. I remembered. I somehow fell asleep on the school roof. So it was a dream after all… But it felt too damn real. 'You, Don't ignore me!' Oh yeah.. Gokudera transferred into the class today.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

'_Alright class today Gokudera-kun will transfer into our class, He is from Italy. And I expect you to treat him with utter kindness.' The teacher said. Yes! Another bishie. Or my soon to be loyal puppy! 'Kyaaaa he is so hot' ' Do you have a girlfriend Gokudera-san?' random girls shouted at gokudera. _

'_Tche.' He looked angrily at the girls. 'Kyaaaa, He the cool type' The boys looked at gokudera envious while the girls were in fangirl mode. 'You can sit behind Sawada-kun, Gokudera-kun. Sawada, Raise your hand so gokudera can see you. _

'_Hai Sensei!' I said happily. I raised my hand so that gokudera could see it. I grinned at Gokudera which was answered by a glare. 'Nohh.' No fun gokudera. He kicked my chair but no one noticed and he gave me another glare. _

* * *

'Couldn't you use a bit more gentle way of waking me up.' I asked with a bit of annoyance in my voice. ' You're not worthy of being the jyuudaime! I hereby challenge you to the title of Decimo.' What's up with the challenges all the time? Goddammit give me a break?! He lighted a stick of dynamite and threw it at me.

'The fuck? Gokudera! Don't go around throwing dynamite.' I said. 'You're not worthy! Die!' I somehow managed to dodge the dynamite. Crap I have to think up of a plan if I don't want to be in my undies in the next 2 minutes.

Maybe I should use my fist? Yeah fist to dodge bomb's real smart thinking Anna. 'Bang' 'Could you stop being so annoying? I'm trying to think of a plan dammit.' 'Take this!' Gokudera lighted allot op dynamite. 'You can't dodge this Sawada!'

Crap! I'm going to die! 'Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Do it with your dying will.' No pointed the gun at me. Noooooo Not again! 'Shit' He shot me with the gun. 'Kyaaa, I'll stop the bombes with my dying will!' I went as fast as possible and I my hands went from to other bomb to the other. And I somehow managed to unlit them all with my bare hands.

I returned to normal and Gokudera looked at me with shocked eyes. 'I AM SORRY JYUUDAIME FOR DOUBTING YOU. YOU REALLY ARE THE JYUUDAIME! Forgive me, I'll be your loyal Right hand.' Gokudera fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness.

'Do you want him as your right hand Dame-Tsuna?' Reborn walked up to us. 'Infact, I do. Under one condition…' Reborn looked at me 'Don't you want to know what his connections are to the mafia.' 'Nope, Already know. Anyhow gokudera. Don't move from your spot until I say so Alright?' I looked at gokudera

'Hai, But of course Jyuudaime! I will NOT move an inch.' He said with his puppy eyes. 'Alright. In that case.' I walked up to gokudera and hit him in his face with a fist. 'That's for throwing bomb's at me. I forgive you. Welcome to the famiglia' Both him and reborn looked at me with shocked eyes. But said nothing. 'Alright then, You are now my friend. And we are going to hang out today.' I held out my hand and gokudera grabbed it.

We had a blast that day...

* * *

Aha end of chapter. What do you think? I'm thinking of bringing either Haru or Yamamoto in in the next chapter. ;3.

Thanks for reading and please review. (I would be happy if you did so:3)


	5. Yamamoto part 1

**Okay! I finnaly updated. I'm so sowy! I'm just a lazy person. But I'll try to update ASAP. But I won't promise a damn thing. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy. Oh and this hasn't been Beta'd or anything. None of my stories actually… Ma. I hope you enjoy and sorry for any OOcness**

**Summary: First chapter. Really**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Language. (for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this but I do own your face. That's right you're owned by me.**

* * *

'Jyuudaime! Good morning!' Gokudera shouted to me. Ah Gokudera, Good morning. Come on, Let's hurry to school, Before Hibari-can can bite us to death. Ah.. Wait that might actually not be so bad. Kufufu' I replied, Wait… Did I just laugh like Mukuro? Shit..

'Kufufu jyuudaime? What a weird laugh.' He said questioning. '..' 'I'M SO SORRY JYUUDAIME FOR MY RUDENESS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'LL THROW DINAMYTE AT MYSELF.' He bowed before me and grabbed his dynamite. 'Gokudera, Calm down. I agree with you. It's a weird laugh. I only use it when I think about Yaoi.' I helped gokudera of the ground. 'Yaoi? What's that? ' He asked. He doesn't know? Seriously? Our genius does not know what Yaoi is? LUCKY 'Uhm.. You don't need to know.. Yet.. Kufufu'

'OI!' It sounded from far away. The sound came probably somewhere kokuyo land. 'Mukuro didn't seriously hear me right.. That's impossible from this distance..' I murmured to myself.. 'Did you say something Jyuudaime?' Gokudera asked with a smile. 'Nope.. Nothing at all. Now Let's hurry to school before Hibari will bite us to death.'

At PE:

'Okay, Which team gets dame Tsuna?' Asked a boy. 'Not us, We had him last week.' Okay, They do not know that I'm not the real Tsuna, And I may be afraid of balls flying towards me! But this is just to mean for words. 'Ma, ma We'll take Tsuna' Yamamoto said.

'Eeeh? But Yamamoto we'll lose with dame Tsuna on our team.' One of the boys next to yamamoto said. 'Okay, Listen up you scum, Stop calling me dame. I am not Dame. It's not a nice thing to say. I don't call you guys dame? Now do I. Everyone has faults. Every fucking one. That includes you'

'SAWADA, Refrain yourself from using such vulgar language, If I hear you curse again you'll have to clean the gym. ALONE.' He shouted. '.. Fine I..' 'I WONT ALLOW YOU TO PUNISH JYUUDAIME FOR SAYING THE TRUTH. YOU FUCKHEAD.' Gokudera shouted. Gokudera.. You freaking idiot.

'SAWADA, I don't know why the transfer student would be friends with you, But I won't stand him cursing either. But since he's your friend and he's new. You get to clean the gym. Alone.' He said with a smirk. My Kaito, This teacher is either a really big asshole. Or hates me. Or both!

'eehhh? No fair.' I said. 'No whining sawada. Man up dammit.' Okay, He's both. Fuck you asshole. 'Fine.. I'll do it. There's no helping it I guess.' 'Good, Now let's start with the lesson.' He said.. 'Asshole.. ' I softly murmured.

After School:

I swept my broom aggressively. 'Stupid teacher.. Stupid pupils… We may have lost. But it wasn't my fault! And they still hate on me. I can't do anything right they say?' Tche.. And that teacher isn't fit to teach. Making me clean the gym all on my own. Even though gokudera wants to help, I can't let him do this. It's not his fault. Well maybe a bit. Okay it's pretty much his fault. But still! Gaaah I want the fucking bastard of a teacher fired. Or his head on my plate. Or Or.. 'Yo, Sawada'

I looked behind me and I saw Yamamoto. 'Yamamoto-san, What are you doing here? Shouldn't you like, be at baseball practice or something?' I looked at him frowning. 'Oh wait. Yeah of course this also happened in the manga.' 'Nh? Did you say something sawada?' Shit?! Did I say that out loud? 'Hn? Yeah, I asked you what you are doing here.' 'But.. Never mind. But I thought maybe you need some help cleaning. I mean it is a lot of work alone.' He said using his fake smile. 'Fine. You can help. Under one condition.' I said smirking. 'What might that be?' He said. 'Call me Tsuna. Being called by my last name sounds so mean.' He looked at me using a real smile. 'Only if you call me Takeshi' He said. 'Sure. Takeshi, Now help me clean up this gym.' He grabbed a broom and started helping cleaning.

There was a long silence between us but it wasn't that awkward. Well not for me anyways. I like silence a lot. But then Takeshi spoke. 'Ne.. Tsuna, do you think I should keep playing baseball?' He softly asked. Oh right. The whole suicide thing. 'Hn, You like playing baseball right?' I replied innocently. 'Well, Lately I have been in a slump. And thing haven't been going well for me.' He said.

'So? That a weak reason to give up? Just try your best and if you failed. Well there's always another time right?' I replied, He won't commit suicide if I say this right. Yeah, my words are awesomely chosen. 'Well I guess you're right Tsuna. I like talking to you.' He smiled. Genuinely.

Yamamoto's P.O.V:

Sensei left Sawada-kun all alone with the cleaning. That's not nice! Maybe I can help Sawada –kun a bit. Maybe he'll finally let me be his friend. Sawada-kun is so interesting, But he won't trust me somehow. I'm not a bully!

'Yamamoto-san? What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you like, be at baseball practice or something?' Ah he noticed me, but has his speech of language changed lately. It seems a bit more female? But yet rougher and a lot of cursing.

'Oh wait. Yeah of course this also happened in the manga.' Manga? Which manga. Where is he talking about? 'Nh? Did you say something sawada?' I said with one of my fake smile's. 'Hn? Yeah, I asked you what you are doing here.' I didn't meant that.. Sawada and I bet you know that.

'But.. Never mind. But I thought maybe you need some help cleaning. I mean it is a lot of work alone.' Just smile and act natural Takeshi just smile and act natural. He looked to be in very deep thoughts but then finally said: . 'Fine. You can help. Under one condition.' He gave me a cocky smirk. 'What might that be?' I asked him, He couldn't be asking me for popularity or something like that? I never toughed sawada was like that. The sly bastard.

'Call me Tsuna. Being called by my last name sounds so mean.' He said. Smiling while showing his teeth. E..Eh? How could I be so wrong. This guy isn't like that. I let out a real smile and I replied Only if you call me Takeshi!'

* * *

**TBC.**

**Next chapter previeuw:**

'**Yamamoto is on the school roof! He wants to kill himself! Someone safe him'**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Like give me some tips, Or what do you think of anna~**

**Bye-Bi!**


End file.
